powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Garlington41
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Strength Infinitum page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:18, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Look, first off, if you're going to respond to me, add your damn signature so I know who it is. Second, he does not meet the description. You can't nitpick the minor parts to place him up here. It literally says to have a LIMITLESS level of strength in the first sentence. Hulk doesn't have that, he has Strength Infinitum, that's the whole point of him "getting stronger the angrier he becomes'. If he had limitless strength in the first place, he wouldn't be able to get stronger the angrier he becomes. People like Gladiator, Silver Surfur, Onslaught, and Dormammu do not have infinite strength. They are all bound by the concept of dimensions, which ultimately limit their strength. Beings that reside outside of time and space and beyond dimensions have no form of limitation in strength. THOSE are absollute strength beings. Also I like how you don't even know how to debate. What does Saitama have to do with anything I have said? 13:14, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Again, add your signature so I know who's talking. Even the wiki tells you to, it's not that hard, dude. Strength Infinitum needs your power to be limited so you can continue growing stronger. Absolute Strength gives you infinite power, and once you reach that there is nothing beyond you can go. Just because you have potential for it means nothing. You either have it or you don't. 13:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Dude. Quit it. You only need to comment on one thing, not repeat your arguments twice. Do you know how annoying it is to read the same thing over and over again? @Garlington Are you seriously implying that the Hulk has infinite strengh within him? You literally contradict yourself when you said "his body generates gamma radiation". That means his strength wasn't infinite, it just grows without no end, which is Strength Infinitum, like I said. "you can call it Absolute Strength or Strength Infinitum whatever It doesn't change the fact that Hulk strength is Incalculable." This proves you don't even know what Strength Infinitum is. @Garlington Are you seriously implying that the Hulk has infinite strengh within him? You literally contradict yourself when you said "his body generates gamma radiation". That means his strength wasn't infinite, it just grows without no end, which is Strength Infinitum, like I said. "you can call it Absolute Strength or Strength Infinitum whatever It doesn't change the fact that Hulk strength is Incalculable." This proves you don't even know what Strength Infinitum is. Doesn't that feel redundant to you? Now for the last time, if you're going to respond to me in talk page, ADD YOUR SIGNATURE ---> 17:25, April 27, 2018 (UTC) so I can know who is speaking to me! I should really let you know that at this point you're pretty much Quintessence Force, not absolute strength. Absolute strength wouldn't need a pool of energy. 17:25, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I think the exact source of strength should contradict what im saying and who says you can't have Absolute Strength by tapping into a specific source of power -Garlington41 Unless the source of power is absolute strength and Hulk can access the maximum amount rather than potentially''' being able to (strength infinitum), then no, you can't have absolute strength that way. Besides, like you say, it's gamma energy '''generation. At this point you have the burden of proof to show otherwise that Hulk is not generating the energy needed in order for him to grow more powerful. 15:22, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Repeat of the first sentence essentially, stop adding it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Stop removing valid users. Stop removing proven and valid users from pages. The Boosted Gear has no upper limit for strength increase, that is canon. And its expanded further after Issei gains Ophis's Infinity power. So once again, its proven strength infinitium. The same applies to all the other users listed, they don't have upper limits. Seriously, don't do it again.SageM (talk) 00:04, October 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also your change to the capabilities doesn't fit the power- "Users of this ability have the potential to surpass the strongest beings." Thats not considered to be part of the power, and it doesn't belong. Absolute Strength users might have that, but users of this don't. Even if I didn't undo your edits, someone else would have. As thats not part of the capabilities.SageM (talk) 00:13, October 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. That has nothing to do with the power. IS increases users strength, but what-ever else happens isn't part of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:56, November 17, 2018 (UTC) I don't know anything about Asura to say anything on this. However... <"if you don’t do anything about this then it technically means that everything you were arguing with me about was hypocritical"> I was going to be willing to try to help you until I read this part of the message. You turned this into a game of dillemma against me. I'm busy in college, and I want to spend my time wisely. So if this is the kind of thing I'm going to be somewhat 'forced' to do, I'd rather not help out. Like I said, I don't know anything about Asura, so I leave this to you. 20:20, December 12, 2018 (UTC) No idea really, as I don't know much more about the game/character than name. You might want to post question on both powers Comments as that's more likely to get people in the know to take notice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Take your argument up with Imouto. Since she was the one who added the Blue Marvel in the first place. Though I do believe you will likely be asked to stop removing him from the page either way.SageM (talk) 18:50, June 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM